


Reply

by Alifredson



Series: Together Again [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Dear John Letter, Depression, F/M, Fix-It, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alifredson/pseuds/Alifredson
Summary: A letter fix-it story: Zack has more insight into Kim's thinking than Tommy would have expected.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Series: Together Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Reply

Being a Ranger meant living in a world of uncertainty- uncertainty of when the next attack would occur, if your civilian friends or family would be caught in the crossfire, if your teammates would survive, if you would come out the other side of the battle alive…

Tomorrow was never a given.

The only certainty in Tommy’s life was Kimberly Hart. Or so he had thought.

The letter she had sent, the one that she had sent not to his home like she usually did, like she’d done with the last one he received just ten days ago, but to the Youth Center, the one Adam had read aloud to the group, Tommy had originally thought Adam had read it wrong. That’s why he had snatched it out of his hand, seen her handwriting, seen that Adam had read the words correctly. At first, he had been shocked speechless. That letter just didn’t make sense. It couldn’t be.

He had left the Youth Center to gather himself and the other Rangers had followed not long after. At that point, he had convinced himself that this was some sort of cry for help, some secret coded message Kim expected that he would figure out, or at least a sick prank. He’d told the other Rangers as much- that he was going to contact her, find out what this was because there was simply no way that she had found someone else. There was no way that Tommy and Kim were over.

But they had shot him down. They told him that she obviously wanted to humiliate him- why else send the letter to the Youth Center instead of his parents’ house? They told him that he should respect that she didn’t want to be in the relationship anymore and let her go. They told him that he should move on- Kim had gone so far away, how had he ever expected them to survive? They told him that he’d find someone better.

He had looked around at his teammates. He could discount Tanya’s opinion- she hadn’t even met Kim so she couldn’t know how wonderful she was. He could ignore Kat’s assertions too. Tommy might be forgetful as anything, but he could see when a girl was flirting with him, especially if she was as forward and obvious with it as Kat had been from her first day on the team. He could ignore what she said as easily as he ignored her advances. Rocky and Adam siding with the girls he could even ignore, although to a lesser extent. They did know Kim, but they hadn’t been there at the beginning of the relationship. They saw Kim and Tommy as the perfect high school sweethearts, but they didn’t truly understand the foundation that the relationship was actually built on. Anyway, both men had showed concern for Tommy, but hadn’t joined in on the Kim bashing with the girls.

The person that made him doubt his belief that this letter just couldn’t be what it purported to be was Billy. Billy had patted Tommy’s shoulder, shook his head and said, “I really thought you two would make it. Kim was always so fickle with relationships when we were younger. Do you have any idea how many different guys she went on dates with between sixth grade and when she met you? I thought she was finally over that, but I guess she didn’t change as much as I thought she did. Sorry, man.”

They hadn’t let him alone. They had insisted on taking him somewhere to go grab dinner, then somewhere for ice cream, then Rock and Adam had insisted that he spar with them… hours of constantly being coddled, reminded again and again of his new single status, and the guys’ looks of worry and pity had finally broken him.

How could his relationship with Kim be over just like that?

By the time Tommy got home, he was well and truly convinced that Kim meant exactly what she said in that letter. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and he was despondent. He had cried into his mom’s arms when he told her, and she had held him as if he was still a little boy for an hour. “Have you called her? You deserve to know what happened,” his mom told him once his tears had stopped.

“I don’t think I have it in me just yet to talk to her.”

“How about talking to Jason?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I should call Jason.”

Tommy’s mom left him with the phone in the living room, taking Mr. Oliver with her to go out for a late dinner so Tommy would have some space. Tommy felt a little bad calling Jason when it was only 4:30AM in Switzerland, but he knew that Jason would understand.

“’Ello?” A sleepy voice that was not Jason’s answered.

“Hi Zack. It’s Tommy. I’m sorry to wake you up…”

“Tommy?” Zack asked, sounding instantly more alert. “What’s wrong? What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, everyone is alive, and no one’s been hurt, kidnapped, or turned evil.” Tommy responded, realizing that was the immediate fear he heard in Zack’s voice. “Is Jason there?”

“No, man, sorry. He had some project he had to meet with classmates really early for and left like an hour ago. I don’t think he even slept at all.”

Tommy sighed, feeling the weight of the everything- his Ranger suit, his command over the other Rangers, his failed relationship with Kimberly, school, his family- all of it settle on his shoulders. He’d have to carry it around for a while longer if he couldn’t talk to Jason, couldn’t share the burden with him as he had always done with both Jason and Kim.

“Tom, you don’t sound like yourself. I know I’m not Jason, but what’s up? You said everyone is alive and all, but you don’t sound fine, at least not mentally.”

Tommy heard the implied, _I’m your friend too_. While Zack and Tommy hadn’t kept in touch the same way that Jason and Tommy had, Zack had been perhaps the most willing of the entire original team to reach out to others, especially those outside of their group. He had been a mentor to the pack of kids that roamed the Youth Center- helping with homework, teaching them to dance, and he’d almost daily end up sitting at the far end of the bar with some kid or another, buying them a smoothie (which Ernie rarely actually charged him for) and listening and talking for long stretches of time. The kid always seemed happier when he or she left and joined the other kids again. Tommy remembered asking a couple of times about Zack’s conversations and Zack’s evasive response every time that the kid, “just needed someone to listen for a while.”

Tommy needed someone to just listen for a while.

“I got a letter from Kim today; she sent it to the Youth Center. She met someone else. She broke up with me.” Tommy said softly, fighting back the tears again.

“That’s bullshit.”

Tommy was surprised by the heat in Zack’s voice and immediately tried to defend himself. “She really did. I have the letter right here. It’s her handwriting, I’d know it anywhere. I…”

“Oh, I have no doubt that she actually wrote it, but it’s bullshit.” Zack interrupted. “I should have known she’d do something like this. We should have warned you this was coming.”

Tommy’s heart broke a little more. “You guys knew she was interested in some other guy?”

Zack laughed a little. “Tommy, no. She’s not interested in some other guy. That I’m 100% sure of. I’m saying that we should have known she’d break up with you, even though she loves you now as much as she ever has.”

“That… you’re not making any sense Zack.”

“Alright, I’m going to give you the short version of the story because I don’t want to get murdered for the international phone bill by you and your parents when I get home in a couple months and I can just send you the other details in a letter later. First, Kim has been suffering from power withdraw and since she is alone and can’t lean on others going through it or be physically close to people who still have power, it’s been really bad. Second, until you guys switched over, Kim was in intense physical pain every time Kat called on the Crane, I’m told because it’s technically part of Kim’s life force, so that took a lot out of her. Third, she has been more homesick since Christmas then I’ve ever heard of anyone being. I talk to her every week and get letters from her ever week too and ever single time she mentions just dropping everything and going home, but she doesn’t because she’s afraid you’ll be disappointed in her not following through. On top of all of that, between school and practice, she’s not been sleeping much or well, and she has absolutely no time to socialize or relax in any way.”

“She’s never said anything.” Tommy said, his heart now hurting for a different reason altogether. _I tell her about every problem I’ve had in all my letters. Why wouldn’t she share the same with me? It’s so awful to keep that all inside._

“I told her she should and so did Trini and Jason. She didn’t want to put something else on your plate though. She said you had too much to deal with already.” They were silent for a minute. “I should also mention that when we talked last week Kim was really upset. Her roommate’s boyfriend from back home had broken up with her. I don’t know if she ever wrote to you about Jan, but the relationship sounded really solid, a lot like yours. To the extent that Jan was under the impression her boyfriend was looking at rings. I guess Kim just figured…”

“That if a relationship that strong could be severed by a three hours’ drive distance, how could we survive cross country. Yeah. Oh God, how could I not have known any of this? What should I do? You said that she still loves me, but if she can’t trust me with any of this, but she trusts you guys… does she really?”

“Tommy Oliver. I’m going to punch you so hard in the face the next time I see you. Haven’t you been listening to anything I said? She isn’t telling you this because she doesn’t want to add to everything you have to carry and because you pushed her to go and train and she doesn’t want you to be upset with her because she thinks she doesn’t want to do it anymore. She’s afraid you’ll be disappointed with her.”

“I wouldn’t be, you know. I really, really would love it if she just came home. I just think she would be disappointed in herself later on if she doesn’t see this through. I’m still going to be right here waiting.”

“I know that. Anyone who’s seen the two of you together knows that. You just need to remind her of that. And I think you’re right, she needs to see this through, but you need to reassure her that she can talk to you. And maybe hold back on some of the details of how difficult a time you’ve been having. Put some of that on Jason, Trini, and me instead.”

Tommy found himself agreeing. Tommy and Zack said goodbye, the later informing Tommy that he would be updating Jason and Trini on what was going on and to expect letters from them all soon.

It was 8PM when he hung it- it would be 11PM where Kim was, but he knew from previous calls at this same time that she would still be up, so he dialed her number.

The phone was picked up just before he expected the voicemail to kick on. It was Jan, not Kim, who greeted him. She told him very shortly that Kim wasn’t available, trying to not give anything away, but Tommy could hear Kim crying in the background. He was too emotionally drained to argue with Jan and hearing Kim crying broke his heart even more, so even if he was able to get her on the phone, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get through all of the things he needed to say. So instead, he let Jan hang up on him and went up to his room.

It was time to write a reply. He slept little that night, spending hours writing and rewriting the letter until he thought it got across what he needed it to before he put it in an envelope and scrawled her address on it. He would take it to the post office in the morning and spend the extra money to get it to her quicker. 

_Dear Kim,_

_First of all, I love you._

_I can only imagine the fear and depression you must have been feeling to send the letter that you did. I have to admit that I was really upset, and I called Jason, but I ended up talking to Zack. Don’t be angry with him, but he gave me a sort of overview of what you’ve been going through over there in Florida._

_Beautiful, I wish you had told me. You remember that I went through power withdraw twice. I know that it’s exhausting and how it messes with your head. I was actually really surprised that you never mentioned it in the weeks after you first left or even over Christmas. I guess I figured that you found your own way of dealing with it and I didn’t want to bring it up and throw you off. I understand why you didn’t tell me or the team about your being able to feel when Kat called on the Crane. I know I would have been very wary of letting her suit up unless absolutely necessary, but you still shouldn’t have had to sacrifice so much or have been in so much pain just because you loaned your Crane powers to Kat._

_I also understand being homesick; remember how many times my parents and I have moved? The only time that it wasn’t absolutely awful was when I moved to Angel Grove because I met you. There are things you can do to try to combat the homesickness and when we talk next, I’ll tell you some of the things that worked for me over the years. For right now, I just want you to remember that I survived moving and so will you, especially because it’s only temporary. In just a few months, you’ll be home and in my arms, and you’ll never have to leave again._

_That being said, I think you still need to stay in Florida and see yourself through the Pan-Globals. I need you to understand, though, that if tomorrow you decide that you’re done and you come home to me, I will welcome you with open arms and I won’t feel disappointed in you for even a split second. I want you home more than I have ever wanted anything. I just know you, Kim. I know that if you come home right now, a year from now, or three or five or ten years from now, you’ll be upset with yourself for not staying, for not going through and seeing if you could win. So, just remember to consider that before you decide whether or not you are going to finish this out._

_Finally, Zack told me about Jan. I feel so bad for her. I need you to understand though that Jan and her ex are not you and me. I know they had what seemed like a strong relationship and I understand why their breakup would make you question the strength of ours. But we’re not them, Kim. We’ve fought together, we’ve seen the worst that the universe could throw at humanity and we’ve come out the other side, together. More than that, you’ve seen me through my worst, my early green phase. And you supported me at my lowest- when I lost my powers- just like I’m going to support you now._

_There is so much more to say, Beautiful, but it’s late and I need to get some sleep if I’m going to survive school tomorrow, so let me leave you with these few things: First, please tell me the things that are bothering you. It’s why I’m here. It’s honestly part of the ‘job description’ of being a boyfriend. While I would love for you to just be happy and for everything to go right for you, that’s not how life works and I’m here to support you the same way you support me. Second, be strong my beautiful Crane; you’re almost home. Third (and most importantly), I love you. I love you so very much, Kim. And no fake boyfriend is going to make me stop loving you._

_I’ll call you at our normal time on Wednesday at 9PM your time, barring any attacks. If there is an attack, I’ll call as soon as I can afterwards, so expect my call._

_I’m forever yours._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

_PS. It was going to be a surprise, but I think it might make you feel better to know now. My parents told me last Christmas that my Christmas present last year and my birthday gift for this year is that they are going to buy me tickets to see you at the Pan Globals and are paying for my flight and hotel too. I’m so excited to see you!_

______________________________________

The last three months of training before the Pan Globals had been dreadful. That first month, there were finals and projects to close out the school year, her senior year, and although her workload for school had increased, her practice schedule for gymnastics had stayed the same. As soon as school was out and graduation had been attended, practices had increased dramatically, leaving Kim exhausted and sore every night. There was a ton of pressure to do well and constant reminders that they were representing their entire country and would be watched by hundreds of millions of people, both live and on tv.

But for all the stress and pressure, the last three months had been so much better than the months that had come before it.

Kim had received Tommy’s reply letter just two days after she had refused his phone call and it had immediately taken a weight off her shoulders. They had talked a few days later and, after being reassured of his love and devotion, Kim had decided to follow Tommy’s advice and compete in the games. While they still could only afford the one phone call a week, Tommy had gotten more consistent at writing her letters. By the time she was packing up her dorm room, she was getting at least three letters a week from him.

She was getting more letters from the other rangers, current and former, as well. Aisha’s letters were still the most infrequent, but they were always several pages long. Trini, Zack, and Jason still sent their weekly letters in a little bundle together, but they had started calling her more often. Rocky, who wrote to Kim more regularly and consistently than anyone other than Tommy, wrote Kim at least once a week asking if she had heard anything from Aisha and, when Jason had moved home and rejoined the team, lamenting his own worth. She had reassured Rocky the best she could and she guessed the two former Red Rangers must have come to some understand because he eventually went back to just missing Kim, missing Aisha, and telling Kim all of the recipes he was going to cook for her when she got home from the games. Adam wrote too, mostly about mundane topics and occasionally about Tanya. Kat had been the first to write after Tommy’s first reply; she was beyond upset that she had hurt Kim by using the Crane powers. She’d begged forgiveness, which Kim had insisted was unnecessary, but had given anyway. At some point, Kat had introduced Tanya to Kim, via letter, and the newest yellow ranger and Kim had begun writing, getting to know each other and mostly talking about music and clothes.

It had helped, so much, to be so included and so reassured.

But now, the stress, the letters, it was all finally over.

Kim stood out in the center of the floor at attention as the US national anthem played. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tommy grinning stupidly on the sidelines- of course she had gotten him a floor pass- bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet causing the light to occasionally glint off the ring on the chain around his neck. She wasn’t allowed to wear her engagement ring during all of this, so she had insisted he hold it for her instead of her leaving it in her room while he was there.

Not long after, Kim found herself in Tommy’s embrace again, the medal weighing down on her neck pressed tightly between their bodies as he peppered her face with kisses. “I’m _so_ proud of you,” he said, letting her go and tugging lightly at her new gold medal. “You are amazing.”

Kim smiled her thanks. “Can we go home now?”

Tommy laughed, “You know you still have closing ceremonies.”

Kim frowned. Tommy would be leaving to go home the next day and closing ceremonies were not for another three days. Tommy was right though; they were all expected to stay. “You promise you’ll get the license?” Tommy nodded. “Bring it with you when you pick me up at the airport?”

“Are you sure you want to get married fresh off the plane? You know the guys are all going to want to take pictures of us. We could push it off to the day after you get home.”

“I have to start a press tour two days after I get home. I want to be married for as long as possible before I have to go again.”

“We have the rest of forever.”

“Then why put it off?”

Tommy laughed. “Okay, Beautiful. I’ll be waiting in a suit, with the license and your bridal bouquet.”

“Good. I’ll make sure to have a dress in my carry-on.”

Kimberly traced the indentations along her medal, just the same as the one she and the other girls had gotten for the team all-around and smiled up at Tommy. Gymnastics had been great, but the life in front of her looked like so much more fun.


End file.
